


The Tale of the Water Child's Sacrifice

by airiustide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara surrendered herself to the Fire Nation when her home was threatened. Thinking she was to be executed for being one of the surviving waterbenders of her tribe, Katara is instead treated like royalty. The eerie treatment has her second guessing their motives behind her arrival. What could the Fire Nation possibly be planning for her? A/U.





	1. Chapter 1: The Gift

I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender

"Stars blind, they fall and leave the sky. Leave me alone another night  
My eyes can't help, they start to cry. I'm close to the line, close to the line  
I see the moon, it comes alive. Feeling the earth move with the tide  
Fall to the sky, won't veer behind. I'm close to the line, close to the line" -Xan Griffin ft Neonheart, Leo

It had been well over two months since she was taken from the icy tundra of her home in the South Pole. It was thirty days of darkness and the only light that cast over the blankets of snow were the glows from the fire illuminating from inside the huts.

The temperature, that had reached below zero over the course of a fortnight, was starting to rise enough to allow snow to descend upon the village of the Southern Water Tribe. Much to the relief of the leftover women and children, who had been confined to their homes due to the freezing temperatures. They were now able to begin fishing in the waters again.

Katara, the last and only waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, had stepped out of the hut with her grandmother. With the men out fighting the war, Gran Gran had taken the responsibility of leading the rest of the tribe. It was hard at first but the women worked hard and gained enough strength of their own accord to hunt and fish for themselves. Some were even strong enough to prepare for battle if need be, even though their numbers were small.

But what could one do if they could no longer rely on anyone but themselves?

Katara was proud of the women of their tribe. She would sometimes imagine how her brother and father, who was the village chief, would react at how skilled and reliable they all turned out to be. Especially Katara herself, who worked day and night since the men left to practice her waterbending without a proper teacher. She might not be what you would call 'textbook skilled' but she worked up enough power and aptitude to take down a male polar bear dog when it attacked the village over a year ago.

She was well respected by her people and was relied on to lead the hunting group weekly.

It had been too long since their last hunt, and their previsions were getting low. Taking a group of four other women with Katara, they all grabbed their spears and left to hunt tiger seal. Gran Gran sung a prayer in their language to give the women divine protection and success in their hunt. They all bent down on a single knee, heads slightly bowed, as she drew blue paint over their foreheads to seal the blessing.

Little did they know a Fire Nation ship scoured the seas not far from their home. The dark days hid the black snow that came down from the sky, unalarming the group of hunters. At first.

The sight of Fire Nation soldiers at the edge of the icy tundra about five miles from the village was indeed a shock. That didn't stop the women from fighting for something they've prepared for all these years.

Sure enough, they gave the soldiers a run for their money. Just when the soldiers that had invaded part of the land began to retreat, the women started to feel a swell of victory. Their only master waterbender had the greatest advantage as the full moon hung high in the clear sky and she deterred Fire Nation soldiers left and right. Wiping them over with water and snow and freezing them in place. She had no intentions of killing anyone, unless they got too close, then she was determined to survive and protect the people she loved.

The circumstances became unfortunate when back up from the Fire Nation ship arrived and surrounded the group of women. They were bound by the wrist and forced to face the ground on the stomachs. Eyes bore a hole into the soldiers that surrounded them.

The watertribe women were given an ultimatum, give up their last waterbender or be destroyed. The women laid silent, refusing to give in. All except Katara, who had more heart than strength and offered herself up in exchange for the safety of her people.

The captain, a devious looking man with receding gray hair, beard reaching mid chest and his left eye sealed from what looked like a previous wound, laughed sinisterly as Katara was led away to the boats leading to the Fire Nation ship. He claimed to have plans for her and promised that it would be unpleasant.

Now here she was, two months after being in a filthy cell of a metal ship, getting stripped, cleaned and once again bound by the wrist with strong rope.

What took the waterbender by surprise was as soon as she arrived in the Fire Nation capital the day before, the people cheered as she was led to the palace. Flowers, and ones of such beauty that Katara had never beheld, were thrown at her feet. Praises and cries of joy left the mouth of the surrounding citizens. Katara never felt so confused in her life. Wasn't she here to be eliminated? Executed for her existence?

Being worshipped was the last thing she expected.

They bathed her in oils so rich, the waterbender became dizzy in a haze of cinnamon and sandalwood. Her lungs burned as her senses were overwhelmed and she couldn't enjoy the bath in the least, even though she was excited to be surrounded by her element after so long. To her dislike, the circular tub was surrounded by guards. Prepared to apprehend her if she waterbended in the slightest.

Servants sat at the edge of the tub, washing her skin and shampooing her hair with more scented substances. From what little she knew of their language, they were praising her. Telling her how soft and luminous her skin was and how much they admired her long, curly hair.

Katara's heart pounded in a fear that never set within her before. The atmosphere was uncomfortable. Despite the strange generosity and kindness of these people, their reaction to housing and pampering a watertribe peasant was extremely disturbing. They acted in some type of unison that Katara recalls from frightening tales passed around her people over a campfire as a child.

Her throat was dry and the waterbender felt a weakness in her limbs that reminded her of her worst nightmares.

After her bath, she was oiled up, once again, from a scent they claimed was made from fire lilies. Katara's body tensed as the servants ran their hands all over her naked form, even going through cracks and crevices that turned the waterbender's face a dark red. She gasped in discomfiture when a hand ran between her thighs. She raised a hand at the invader only to feel a something wrap around her wrist. One of the guards had reacted immediately. Katara scowled and pulled her wrist back as the guard backed away with a glaring warning.

After the small ordeal, they wrapped her chest and waist down to her upper thighs with sheer, red material. The top half of her hair was styled in braids, the rest hanging down her back, and decorated in flowers and beaded jewelry. Gold necklaces reaching past her chest and studded with red rubies hung like a water fall. She clung to her mother's necklace, ensuring they did not remove it. Matching bracelets hung from her wrist as well as a single anklet on her left ankle. Her plump lips were painted red and her eyes lined with dark charcoal.

The servants turned Katara to a tall mirror, clapping and complimenting her fine beauty. Katara felt sick to her stomach. She was on display. The whole thing was abnormal, despite her being in a different part of the world. Were they buttering her up before her timely death? Then why would a whole city of people welcome her?

A sheer red veil was placed on the crown of her head, covering her face all the way past her neck. Katara was then led out of the room and down large halls of the palace with her hands bound in front of her. Her bare feet patted against the reflective marble flooring, the sound of the jewelry she wore echoing in her ears. She looked up at the high ceilings of the palace, slightly mesmerized by the artwork that covered it. Red and gold painted a description of winged beast dancing in the sky.

The walk felt long and her weakened limbs felt like they were losing more strength with every step she took. Katara's eyes widened after going past large double doors that led to the outside of the back of the palace. Miles in front of her stood what looked like large mountainous black hills, possibly as tall as the palace itself.

It took almost three hours to reach the destination in the palanquin she was escorted in and the sun was setting, painting the sky pink. But to Katara it looked hazed in blood red, much like her surroundings since her arrival.

A man in formal black and red robes and a tall hat stood in front of metal double doors leading inside the black hills. His amber eyes looked at the waterbender with hidden intent and his smile was devious. The guards led Katara up the stairs where the man stood, a large emblem with the Fire Nation insignia hung from a red ribbon around his neck.

The man grabbed Katara's bicep forcefully and turned her forward to face a crowd she wasn't aware was behind her the whole time. They cheered as the man announced something in their language and they threw flowers, once again, at her feet. As the sun sunk deeper, the crowd became silent and bowed low on their knees as the metal doors behind Katara opened.

The waterbender began to panic. This was getting more terrifying by the minute and she hadn't a clue on what they were doing with her. If they wanted her dead, by La, she sure hoped it was quick because these people's actions weren't making her any less anxious.

The man turned to her as the creaking metal of the doors caused her knees to go weak. "Let's hope you are different. The others were not so fortunate." He spat, eyeing her in disgust, as he cut her bounds with a dagger.

Katara was aggressively pushed forward pass the metal doors, her body flailing forward, falling to her hands and knees. Before she could comprehend the sudden push, she turned around in time to see the doors shutting behind her, the man in formal red robes smirking as the doors gave a final 'thud'.

Katara rushed to her feet, running to the doors and slamming her fist against them. She screamed to be let out, until her hands became sore. The waterbender whimpered from the painful bruise on her right hand after slamming it too hard on the metal.

Her knees, feet and hands were caked in mud from when she landed on the ground. Looking around her, she was shocked to find that the black hills were actually peaks circling around her like a large prison, on the other side of it stood a volcano and from the looks of it, was dormant. An opening led inside the volcano but the waterbender didn't move a muscle. It was sketchy and going with her instincts, decided not to explore it.

The heat stifling the air was smoldering. Katara hadn't a clue of what to do or expect as the moon rose high in the sky after hours passed with her lost in thought. Feeling the weight of the last two much overwhelm her as well as the sticky heat, Katara opted for sleep.

She crawled to the metal doors, lying her back against it. The veil, irritatingly obscuring some of her vision, was snatched off her head and thrown on the ground with a growl. Katara hated this place. It was hot, suffocating and foreign. Lying down on her side, her head rested on her hands. Sweat caked her body and she was thankful the material on her was light. Looking up at the full moon, she quietly sent a prayer. She missed home greatly, wondering if the women were okay, if her father and Sokka made it back alive.  
A tear ran down her cheek thinking of her family. Sniffing, Katara closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.

* * *

 

A rumble caused Katara to stir. Groaning as the midmorning sun beat down on her person, the waterbender sat up and stretched her limbs. She knew she had overslept and the beating sun made her a bit delirious. The humidity was raw and her vision had a hard time focusing.

Another rumble, this one a lot more noticeable caused Katara to jump to her feet. Alert, she frantically looked around the large prison. After some time, she concluded that the sun was making her hear things. She was new to this land and high temperatures were out of her nature. It was probably best to make her way to the volcano opening, just to get out of the sun.

Katara's legs were jelly from uncomfortably sleeping on the ground as she made the walk to the volcano, wiping the sweat from her face along with the make up the servants caked on her the day before. She was becoming dehydrated. Swirling her hands in a circle, she pulled water from the air and sent it into her mouth. It was warm from the humidity but quenching.

She was about fifty feet away from the opening when a rumble shook the ground again. Only this time it was strong enough for Katara to fall over on her bottom. Wincing as her tailbone hit the ground. She had no time to soothe her sore spot when a pair of gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the cave, glaring. A low, deep growl sent shivers down Katara's spine and her body froze in place. The chill overcame her body, despite the heat, as she recalled the events that took place up until now.

The cheering, the royal treatment, the expensive assets, the praises. She was obviously trapped and when she first entered the prison, she thought she was only meant to starve to death. Staring at the eyes of whatever being this was brought Katara to one conclusion. She was a sacrifice.

Once it hit her like a ton of rocks, she clumsily brought herself to her feet and backed away from the entrance of the volcano cautiously. The beast inside growled even louder and descended upon her carefully. The sun revealed its form, teeth baring, yellow eyes narrowing and its red scales glistening like rubies.

Katara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Tears began to sting her eyes. Every step she took back, the beast took a larger one, its eyes never breaking contact on her form. She had heard tales and seen paintings depicting the creature before. Who knew they really existed. In all her wildest dreams, the waterbender never thought she'd lay eyes on one of them. Dragon.

The thought brought Katara out of her stupor and she turned to make a break for it. The dragon roared and picked up the pace of its feet to follow after her. Katara winced as it roared, shrieking in freight.

The waterbender's body slammed against the metal doors and she cried for them to open it, smacking her hands against them. "Please." She begged out loud, looking behind her to see the dragon getting closer to her. "Please…" she whimpered. She was going to die. She was going to die in this La forsaken land and get eaten by a creature that shouldn't even be alive.

Closing her eyes and clenching her fists as the ground shook with every step the dragon took, Katara prepared herself to feel flames engulf her body.

A few moments passed and Katara felt nothing. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing picked up as silence replaced the sound of large footsteps. She whined when a small breeze brushed her cheek, and despite her better judgment opened a single eye to take a peek at the situation.

Katara's eyes flew open when, instead of a ferocious man-eating dragon, stood a young man. His skin was alabaster, his short, black hair hung over his eyes, and a scar covered the left side of his face. He wore a red opened robe with gold trimming and red trousers that ended just below his knees. He couldn't have been more than a couple years older than her. A smirk painted at his lips, revealing a dimple on the right side of his cheek.

Katara's brows knitted. Who the hell was this? And where's the dragon?

As if reading her mind, the smirk on his lips spread into a wide grin and he nodded his head as though answering a question she didn't ask.

The waterbender gasped in shock, pressing her back against the metal doors, shaking her head. Katara pulled water from the air and took a defensive stance when the stranger lifted his foot to take step towards her. He cocked his head and mocked a pout, sticking out his perfect bottom lip. Katara began to lose her balance when her knees started shaking uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the call of the water left her hands and Katara felt her body temperature rise. It wasn't the smoldering heat she felt when she first arrived in the Fire Nation. It was heat that ran down her back and stomach, reaching the core between her legs. An involuntary moan escaped her lips and her eyes turned dark and half lidded with a force she never felt before. Running her hands over her open midriff, Katara's muscles tensed in a pleasure numbing sensation.

Her eyes widened when her left hand ran down her stomach to reach her heated sex. Katara pried her hands off herself, eyes moving between them and up at the young man who was still grinning at her. Her thighs rubbed together from the discomfort lying between them. When did she get wet?

"Who-who are you?" Katara whispered, barely hearing herself speak.

The young man didn't answer but instead nodded his head again and pointed his index finger downward. Katara found herself on her hands and knees with a gasp and an unknown force made her crawl provocatively to the stranger. Her eyes, once again, darkened with lust. The jewelry she adorned clinking in unison with her movements.

She tried to growl in aggravation over the control she apparently lost over her body but it ended up coming out as a purr. She had a feeling he was no ordinary dragon. Stopping in front of him, Katara ran her hands from his bare calf and up his clothed thigh, sighing as her torso rubbed against his leg. She kept her face down so he wouldn't see the blush that ran from her neck to her cheeks. What was he doing to her?

She was overcome with heat and all she wanted to do was relieve the pressure on her loins. Hot air released from her mouth and it took all her strength not to buck her hips forward. A finger lifted her chin and her eyes made contact with the young man's once again. He gestured her to stand and she quickly followed his command much to her protest.

Stepping close enough so that their bodies were inches apart, the young man bent down, lips touching her earlobe and he whispered gently in it.

Katara gasped and clung to the dragon's open robe, further exposing his muscular torso. Eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Zuko." She moaned in a voice she didn't recognize. He snaked an arm around her back, flushing their bodies together. Katara instinctively wrapped a leg around his waist. Her mind muddled with the promises he whispered in her ear and any control she tried to gain over her circumstances fleeted.

He removed her necklace dropping it carelessly to the ground. He took both her wrist, spreading them out and eyed her dark nipples behind the see through red material. They hardened under his scrutiny and Katara's cheeks grew another shade of red. 'Zuko' licked his lips. He released her wrist to grip Katara's bottom and lifted her enough to capture a dark nipple in his mouth.

"Ah!" Katara cried.

This was beyond illogical. She was captured, starved, then sent off as a sacrifice. Now she was swayed by a dragon against her will and wasn't sure why she was allowing him the immoral liberty over her body. All logic that had surfaced was pushed to the back of her mind when he rubbed her other nipple with the tip of his thumb and index finger.

Katara looked down to observe his ministrations and found him looking up at her, gold eyes piercing through her cerulean. Lost in trance, she grinded her hips into his thigh to subside the ache. He raised his brows but didn't stop. He clamped down on the captured nipple, hard, and earned an erotic scream. The action made Katara grind harder, slipping her fingers in his hair to grip. She needed more and he provided it, circling his tongue around her nub and suckling it to soothe the bite.

The waterbender tossed her head back and moaned louder as the pool of heat increased in her abdomen. She was reaching the edge of ecstasy. Her state of mind was scattered into a million pieces and her resolve was breaking. She dug her nails into his scalp as a wave of pleasure caused her inner walls to contract and a gush of wetness soaked her sheer undergarments. Katara exhaled deeply and tried to calm her breathing as the afterglow of her intense orgasm subsided.

Zuko caught her before she could collapse and drew her closer to him. "What will you give me in return for your pleasures, waterbender?" He asked in a sultry tone. His raspy voice built the pressure back into her loins and all she could do is mumble incoherently. What was she supposed to do next? She was a virgin and was only ever surrounded by women twice her age if not older.

Without thinking it all the way through, she lifted her face to collide her lips with his. He welcomed it and pried her mouth open with his tongue, swirling it around her own. The open mouth kiss was far from innocent. It was sloppy, hungry and all around immodest. Katara didn't care. All she knew is that he was driving her insane with lust.

Zuko roamed his hands over her back, clawing his fingertips up and down. He removed her top to clearly expose her breast. Katara pushed his robe off over his shoulders and panted like a polar bear dog heat at the sight of his defined muscles. She gently ran her fingers down his taut abs and earned herself a growl. He gripped her wrist, and unceremoniously flung her to the ground on her back.

Katara made to get up but Zuko set his foot against her shoulder, not painfully, but enough to keep her from getting up with all her strength.

"What makes you think I will not consume you, waterbender?" He taunted, his lips curved in an evil smirk.

Th fear that took over her heart earlier came rushing back and her eyes widened in a plea. " I…I don't…" she started.

"Don't what? Think?" He chuckled. "You are not the first they have sent to appease me. Although, you are the first waterbender. All their brides have been at the mercy of my jaws. You humans are so pathetic in thinking a mere girl is enough to cease havoc on your lands. I was here first. Your false adorations and gifts will not allow me to keep you here or save you from my wrath."

"Ugh." Katara grunted. He had pressed his foot deeper into her shoulder. "Are you kidding me?" she groaned. "You…you think I'm here of my own free will?" They stole her from her home and sacrificed her to this demon!

The man-beast tilted his head in curiosity. "Well, this is a first. A sacrifice. You humans have no morals when trying to save your own skins."

The waterbender was dumfounded by his nonchalant attitude concerning the unethical methods these people were using to 'appease' him. Katara narrowed her eyes at his mocking attitude, mentally wishing he would burst into flames. It was bad enough he had her exposed and wanting, now her life was being threatened over an issue that didn't include her in the least.

"Then take it up with the Fire Nation." She spat. "I could care less what disgusting feud you have amongst one another. I deserve to be released!"

"You are in no position to make demands, Katara." How did he know her name? "You have still trespassed into my home. Sacrifice or not, you humans are all the same."

"So, this is it? I'm forced from my home to be brought here and you don't have a shred of empathy?" Hot tears sprung from her eyes. She really was going to die.

Zuko removed his foot from her shoulder and bent down to one knee, gently running his knuckles against her wet cheek. "Poor little waterbender." He sung, a knot twisting in Katara's stomach at the sound of his voce. "Empathy isn't something you humans deserve. Greed is your guidance. I would never empathize with that."

Katara sobbed as his knuckles slid down her cheek, passed her neck, and traced the curve of her collarbone. Eventually stopping to twirl the stone trinket of her mother's betrothal necklace.

"Yet, you've enticed me. This is the first I've laid eyes on a watertribe woman in many, many years. And one so beautiful at that." He whispered. "There is a chance you have captured my attention, waterbender."

Katara's face contorted in confusion at his admittance. Did he not do what he did to her with the other brides?

Zuko shook his head slowly with a smirk. _**Dragons only have one mate.**_

She shivered when his thoughts passed through her like cold air and she started to feel sleek again. He had an obvious effect on her body. As much as Katara wanted to deny him access, his hot touch sent her into a daze of bliss.

"Do you want me, waterbender?" He asked, his raspy voice going deeper.

She moaned when a hand placed over her left breast. She quickly placed her own over his to urge him to continue.

"That's not an answer. Do you want me, Katara?" He squeezed a little harder.

"Yes!" she announced, arching her back to press her breast further into his hand.

"Good girl." He growled. Grabbing her by the hips, Zuko lifted her to sit on his lap and moved her back and forth against his member. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned when his nature rubbed against her hot core. "What will you do for me, Katara?" he whispered hotly into her ear.

"What do you want me to do?" Katara whispered back seductively. She could feel the goosebumps form on the back of his neck and smiled triumphantly.

"Go with your instincts, waterbender, I'm sure you can satisfy me thoroughly."

Katara almost crumbled but bucked her hips harder against his and gestured him to lie on his back. When the teasing became too much, she practically ripped off the sheer material blocking access to her sex. Zuko watched in amusement as she fumbled to untie the string holding his trousers around his hips. The 'v' shape of his pelvic muscles made her mouth water and her clumsiness to increase.

With what felt like a lifetime, she managed to untie the string she knotted several times and ripped his pants from his hips leaving them hanging mid-thigh. Zuko's erection sprung out and she immediately took him in her mouth. She didn't know what came over her. Katara had had never committed any sexual act aside from touching herself but she did learn from the other women when she was included in their group talks, so that she was aware of what to do when it came time for her to marry. Watertribe people were not modest when it came to sex.

Katara looked up at him when he placed a hand on the back of her head, his eyes half lidded with lust and mouth gapped open releasing soft sighs. She moved down his shaft and swirled her tongue on his tip when she went back up. "Come here, Katara." He said sweetly and her heart jumped.

Crawling up to face him, the waterbender hovered her opening over the tip of his length, waiting for his permission to continue. Zuko slid his calloused hands down her sides to reach her buttocks. Gripping them hard, he lifted his hips to slide into Katara's slick entrance. The invasion caused Katara to stiffen. A burning sensation rushed through her body like an inferno and she pursed her lips the deeper he entered her. A single tear ran down her cheek as he tore through her virginal barrier.

A few minutes passed before Katara moved her hips up and down and the pain formed into waves of pleasure. The feeling of his rock-hard cock reaching the sore spot deep within her walls made Katara start to see stars. Never in her wildest fantasies did she imagine it feeling so liberating and mind numbing.

Zuko met her thrust, making her bounce up as they collided and her moans turned into cries. The dragon's breath became hot as the goddess before him worked to bring them both to pleasure. He had met many human women in his life but none enthralled him beyond reasoning like the minx sitting on top of him. Zuko grunted as she moved her hips at a different angle, almost causing him to release too soon. She was a virgin, how was she doing this? Guess the stories about watertribe women were true.

Their act was getting wild and Zuko was sure he wasn't going to last long enough to get her to orgasm. Flipping them over so he had Katara on her back, he slammed into her at a quickened pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Tapping the heel of her foot against his ass cheek, Zuko growled and narrowed his eyes at her. Katara snickered at his reaction and did again. "Harder." She breathed.

Zuko obliged, sinking as deep into her as he could with more force, the slapping of wet skin ringing in their ears.

He then told her to get on all fours, slapping her bottom playfully as she did what she was told, earning himself a shriek. He mounted her from behind, slamming into her hard enough for her to lose her balance. Katara did her best to hold herself in place at the force of his love making. The dirt and pebbles dug into her open palms and knees enough to break the skin but the stinging pain only enhanced the blissful spell she was under.

Zuko reached around to rub the nub between her legs in order to encourage her impending orgasm. Her cries became high pitched and he could tell she was close. Katara mouthed an inaudible scream when her walls contracted around his cock and she came harder than the first time. Zuko's mind fogged over when he released himself deep inside her, gripping his fingers in her hips deep enough to leave bruises.

Katara collapsed forward after the throbbing inside her ceased and Zuko removed himself.

"You will stay here with me." He stated, moving a piece of stray hair behind her ear and leaving a kiss on her cheek. "I will protect you, my love."

Katara closed her eyes and frowned slightly but relaxed as warmth enveloped her body. Soft scales surrounded her and she buried herself against them.

* * *

 

  
A still silence stood over the crowd outside the walls leading to the volcano entrance of the dragon's lair. The head sage peeked his head through the metal doors and smiled ear to ear as he took in the sight of the naked waterbender cuddled up against the large form of the ferocious dragon. Quietly closing the door, the sage turned to the crowd to announce the dragon-god had finally been sated. The news was well celebrated among the residing citizens of the Fire Nation Capital.

Little did they know that the dragon had plans to set their world aflame the next day. No one would ever harm his waterbender again.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's life with her dragon-god husband, Zuko, starts and things don't go so smoothly in the beginning. Can Katara put up with Zuko's abrasive personality while trying to figure out where she stands with her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had no plans of making this more than a one-shot but I love writing about Dragon Zuko and couldn't stop the ideas floating in my head. I decided to make a series of one-shots (most likely 5) around this universe. I'm a sucker for smutty zutara, and what better way to write it than to cast Zuko as a powerful, sexy dragon-god. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

"And now it's where the secret's pushed behind with the lanterns to burn this inside  
And up there a snow-capped romance where everything we build will come from our eyes  
And I'll be this way forever." 36 Crazyfist- Waterhaul

It took about a week before they landed on what the dragon-god claimed would be their new home. The island, in which she would be residing with him from here on out, was surrounded by glorious amounts of water. They landed near the largest of the three dormant volcanos and the waterbender slid off the back of her so-called-husband. Her toes poked at the cool grass and it stunned her. Katara had never seen let alone felt grass in all her life. It was prickly but soft. She couldn't help but giggle when she jumped down to wiggle the grass between her toes.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed Zuko observing her in his Dragon form. His scrutiny was nothing new to Katara. It was as though her actions were intriguing and she assumed that he didn't bother to interact with humans much. Figures, since he made it clear that human were scum the first day they met.

Taking into account that he had the ability to destroy anything in his patch, she still didn't trust him. He promised as her mate to protect her but she didn't know to what extent he would take his need to protect her. Last week he had hurriedly took her away from the Fire Nation capital then up and left her in the forest without a word for hours. She was frustrated and agitated with his actions. Though, he did leave her by a clean river and left a charred carcass of an eel hound. She left the corpse to rot where it sat and chose to retrieve berries and nuts from the surrounding forest. It wasn't exactly filling but it was better than eating a creature she'd never seen before. Katara doubted it tasted like seal.

Her thoughts strayed to the idea of how she was even going to survive living the rest of her life with a dragon. Their worlds were completely different. He didn't seem to need as much nourishment as her, he was barely in human form, so communication was next to nothing, and he hadn't been intimate with her since that first time they slept together.

Katara wasn't needy, by all means, but a little attention wouldn't hurt once in a while. As much as she was annoyed by the idea of this being the rest of their lives (mainly hers) she couldn't turn back. Now that their bond was too strong to be broken. Dragons couldn't part with their mate and apparently being with a dragon regardless of being human, held the same affect. She doubted it was love. Hell, she wasn't sure that Zuko was even capable of love. If he was, he never showed it or he didn't actually love her.

This situation screamed nothing but complications. Where was she even meant to sleep? Outdoors or was she going to have to make a bed out of rocks? She could waterbend a bed but Fire Nation heat wouldn't allow it to last more than a few minutes. She heard of people making beds out of hay. What did hay look like?

Zuko rolled his golden eyes and lifted her up by his snout. Katara yelped when he picked her up from behind and she hung on to one of his tusk. He led her toward the entrance of the larger volcano at speed she wasn't even aware he had. The wind whipped through her hair and whistled in her ears so loud she couldn't even hear the loud stomping of his paws as they shook the ground around them.

Entering the dark, dank cave of the volcano, he stopped abruptly and she clung on even tighter to his tusk so she wouldn't slide off. Zuko bent his long neck down to allow her to climb down with ease. Katara's feet touched the rocky surface of the inner volcano, it was cool but surprisingly not wet.

The dragon-god walked forward and Katara followed beside him. He was at least considerate enough to walk slow so that she could keep up. The walk was silent and stiff.

 **Is this where we'll be staying?** she asked. Over the course of a week she learned a little how to talk to him telepathically. Their bond allowed them to do so, although he still communicated with her very little.

 **For the most part.** He replied.

**How far do we have to go?**

**Only about half a mile.**

Half a mile? What could be so important that he would burrow his home half a mile within a dormant volcano?

She could sense that Zuko caught her thoughts but he said nothing.

The cave didn't seem…wet or dank like she previously thought it was. Just going through the path seemed well maintained. But if Zuko hadn't been here, and she wasn't sure how long, then who kept it? Her eyes bulged out of her head when they reached a big open space. In front of her was a sight she never seen in all her twenty-one years, well, not given the fact that she never left the South Pole. She had heard stories, descriptions of something so precious and valuable that men killed over it, broke trust because of it and even started wars over it.

Gold. Mountains of it. Nothing like the cheap jewelry she was given at the Fire Nation palace. Gems and diamonds and rubies scattered among the coins, jewelry and goblets. It was all too much to take in. Why would he need all this gold? Zuko did not seem like the type to leave home that often and if he did, he probably avoided humans like the plague.  
At first, she thought it quite stereotypical that a dragon hoarded gold but Zuko was no ordinary dragon. He carried magic with him and at times she wondered how strong his powers really were.

"Where did this all come from?" Katara mumbled, thinking out loud. This was enough to make every person on this earth rich beyond their wildest dreams.

**At a time when I was worshipped by you humans from all corners of the world, they would bring me gifts. Gold was the most common.**

"Oh…" this amount of adoration made her wonder just how old he was. "Is this common for all dragons?"

**No, only dragon-gods.**

"Just how many of you are there?"

He only glared at her instead of responding and she sighed as she followed him when he moved on. The gold was out of sight as he led her through a corridor. The passageways began to get smaller in space and Katara had to press herself against Zuko to avoid coming in contact with the walls. The waterbender frowned at his lack of concern.

He stopped in front of a wooden door.

**This will be your residence.**

Katara's eyebrows shot up but she carefully turned the knob leading into an extravagant bedroom. She was not expecting this. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a red and black comforter and decorative pillows. A canopy hung a red sheer material much like the outfit she wore when she was sacrificed in a week before. Nightstands laid on both sides of the bed and in the corner was a lounge couch and a small table with two chairs. On the other side of the bed against the wall sat a four-draw cherry wooded dresser. So, no rocks, huh?

Katara's head snapped around when the sound of laughter reached her ears. It was Zuko in his human form. This time he was wearing a tunic with his trousers and a pair of pointed boots. "You think me so uncivil, waterbender, that I would not provide you proper bedding."

Katara felt something snap inside her head but she chose to frown. "How would I know? It's not like you talk to me. And my name's Katara, not waterbender."

"You should be careful how you speak to a god." Zuko smirked, crossing his arms, eyes twinkled with amusement.

"And you should be careful how you speak to your wife. Women from the Southern Watertribe don't take that sort of talk from men. Especially their husbands."

"Ah, yes." Zuko uncrossed his arms and strode over carefully to her, expression unmoved by her retort. "Tribeswomen there are seen as a symbol of fertility. Birthing children for your men is of upmost importance where you come from. But I could imagine why." He stated, eyeing her full breast.

Katara felt naked under his scrutiny and her face turned red. Trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was wavering her confidence, Katara chose to change the subject, "So…there are other dragon-gods like you?"

"Were." He answered, giving her no detail of what happened to any of them, instead he came up to her and she turned away from him. Her cheeks were getting hotter and she only hoped he wasn't using his powers on her like he did in the capital. Katara cleared the buildup in her throat but almost choked on it when two calloused hands slid over her exposed midriff. "Would you really like to know what happened to the rest of the dragon-gods?" he asked chillingly.

Well, now she didn't. "Umm, n-not really." The waterbender mumbled, playing nervously with the tips of her hair. Zuko wrapped his hand around the one she was using to play with her hair and pulled it away.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice going deeper as his hot breath hit her ear.

"Yes." She replied meekly, feeling as though asking that question earlier was a lot more dangerous than she anticipated.

"Good." Zuko let go of her and went to exit the room.

That was it! Katara wasn't going to put up with his snarky, conceited attitude any longer. "Do you have a problem with me?!" Her outburst bouncing off the walls of the room. "Cause if so, say it! I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this and yet I'm here. What do you expect? Huh? That'd I'd sit here like a quiet little pet? I want to go home and you won't let me! Yet you make me out to be such an inconvenience for you. If that's the case you should've fucking eaten me when you had the chance!"

Katara's breath began to labor but she was satisfied by Zuko's shocked expression. He would probably kill her but at least she got to him. Zuko's lips turned into a deep frown. He glared at her, clenching his jaw. "You will stand down, waterbender, and watch your tongue. You will never go home. I made it clear that the bond we have created will make you suffer if you were to ever run away from me."

"My name is Katara!" she yelled. "And I'd rather suffer away from you than having to put up with your degradation toward humans."

"You would die!" Zuko balled his fist and flames erupted from between his fingers. He told her days before that the bond between mates was strong enough to end them if they were ever to separate.

Katara rushed at him, pulling water from a nearby plant vase and pushed him out the doorway with as much force as she could muster. Zuko slammed against the corridor's wall with a grunt. "Then so be it!" with that she slammed the wooden door. Panic jumped her heart pace and she was afraid he might come back to actually kill her. Instead she heard a loud growl and something break before his footsteps faded down the hall.

She made a sigh of relief once she knew he was out of distance and all she could do at this point was cry.

***break***

The sound of chirping woke Katara from her weighted sleep. A groan escaped as she swallowed to relieve the soreness of her dry throat. She didn't bother to go under the covers of her bed when she jumped in it to cry herself to sleep last night. Her cheeks felt puffy and her eyes were red and swollen.

She dug in face further into the pillows and stretched her legs. Katara lied on her stomach, moving her stiff legs to rub against the coolness of the comforter. She shot up when she heard more chirping. Birds? In a volcano? She looked over to where the sound was coming from and seen a square opening where soft light was showing in her room. Katara jumped up and rushed over to the window to take a look at what was going on.

Her jaw dropped to the floor at the scene that laid before her. A forest. In a volcano. Trees taller than she ever seen bore fruit and flowers of all shapes and sizes, painting vibrant colors in the vast amounts of green vegetation. The top opening of the volcano let the sunlight shine through. A large waterfall really caught her attention and Katara jumped with glee as she ran out of the room to head down to the place that she knew could only be found in her dreams.

It took her a while to figure out how to get through the passageways but once she caught a glimpse of the soft light again, her heart hammered with excitement. Katara silently peeked over the opening leading to what she could only consider paradise. A grin spread on her face despite her swollen eyes and she ran out to walk towards the waterfall.

This grass was different than the grass she felt outside the volcano. It was a lot softer and didn't tickle her feet as much. She spun in circles to take in the atmosphere and almost fell over with giddiness. Katara didn't know where this all came from. She was sure there was no window in her room when she first arrived and she most definitely didn't hear a waterfall. It wasn't large but it was loud enough not to miss. The dragon-god had to have something to do with it.

Reaching the pool where the waterfall fell, Katara stripped down to her bindings and carefully sunk her body in the water. Droplets shined like diamonds as they turned to mist from the fall and Katara sighed as she dunked her head in the water. Nothing relaxed her like her element. She could stay in the water forever if it didn't make her skin wrinkle.

The waterbender lifted her head out of the water and spit a stream from her lips. She decided to get closer to the fall and dunked under to swim closer to it. Swimming under the fall sent jets of water over the back of her body, relieving some of the aches in muscles she hadn't noticed she developed.

Katara licked her lips, flipping her hair from her face when she made it back to the surface. She swam to the edge of a rocky surface and pulled herself out. She wanted to do a little more exploring and walked deeper into a cave that sat behind the waterfall. The waterbender hummed a song of her people as she skipped through the cave, her feet tapping against the rocky ground. The further she got, the warmer it felt. It became clear where the temperature change was coming from when she discovered several pools hot springs.

Katara quickly made her way over and stripped down to nothing. She never had the luxury of bathing in warm water except the time she was prepped to get sacrificed but even then she couldn't enjoy it. This was so much more relaxing and she didn't have to smell those disgusting oils. She hummed some more, as she sprinkled water over her arms and her neck, enjoying the feel of drops on her skin.

"I see you've come across my hot springs." A voice purred from behind her.

Katara gasped, splashing the water around her in all directions. Zuko was behind her, naked, with a playful smirk on his lips. "Where-" she started but she bothered not to finish. At times she forgot who he was when he was in human form. It was best not to question it. Instead, she huffed and turned from him to swim away. A tug on her ankle pulled her back toward him and her legs wrapped around his waist against her will, the feel of his nether regions sending a jolt up her back. Zuko grinned.

She gave him an unimpressed look and whistled a stream of water at his face. Zuko shook his head, water dripping from his hair, but gripped her thighs tightly. She would've laughed but she was still mad at him for the way he was treating her.

"I did all this for you, you know." He announced angrily.

"And what would make you want to do that?" she was in no mood for an apology if that's what he was aiming to do.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm trying to be nice!" He released her thighs and Katara pushed herself off him, shaking her head with mocking laughter.

"Could've fooled me."

"I'm trying to make you happy, wa-Katara!"

"And all this is what will make me happy?" Zuko didn't know her nor did he bother to get to know her. "I don't know what type of girl you think I am but things like this," she lifted her arms to gesture at their surroundings, "do not make me happy. Maybe the other girls you've screwed but not me."

Zuko stood straight up in the water, muscle stiffened, "I've never done this for anyone else. I told you, dragons only have one mate."

Katara rolled her eyes as she moved further away from him. "Yes, yes. You've already told me tha-" she stopped herself. Wait. He wasn't just telling her that dragons only had one life partner. She wanted to slap her palm against her forehead. Instead she started to shake with laughter.

"What?!" he snapped. He wasn't pleased with her reaction to him clarifying that he was a virgin before he met her. A blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks and for the first time he looked innocent to Katara. Looking back, his actions towards her were more a lack of knowledge on his end. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to communicate with her, it was that he didn't know _how_ to. It explained so much. His disdain for humans were great, so he never knew how to treat them other than with loathing and here she is, the first being he's ever slept with, and he's was trying to keep his cool the whole time.

How cute, she smiled at him as she sunk deeper in the water. "Zuko.." she teased, creeping in the water towards him. His face got so red, she had to sink her face up to her nose to keep from laughing. Katara slowly stood up, playfully running her fingers over his stomach to his strong chest and around his neck. "Do you like me?"

Zuko pursed his lips.

"It's okay if you do." She chuckled.

He averted his eyes obviously trying to rid himself of the furious blush he had. Katara grabbed both sides of his face so he would look at her, he seemed surprised that she would bother to touch his scar. Pulling herself up to fully wrap her arms around his neck, she gave him chaste kiss to the lips. Zuko pulled her flush against him and held her tight in his arms so she wouldn't slide down and captured her lips more aggressively. Katara returned it with just as much passion and the heat that she felt when they first lied together consumed her body three folds. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned, bucking her hips against his length. Feeling it grow against her.

Zuko was rock hard on her thigh and she tried to restrain the shiver of her own strong arousal. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva between them, and worked on catching their breaths. Katara became dizzy, she could feel his body temperature rising. His heaving chest rubbing against her sensitive nipples, her moans turning to wanton cries when he moved his hand down between them to rub her throbbing clit with the tip of his index and middle finger. Katara could feel her wetness seep. All traces of shyness left Zuko's face as he slid his first two fingers teasingly over her folds causing her to buck wildly to get more friction. He grinned at her need for him.

"Tell me how you want it, Katara." Thick steam rose from the water, blocking the view of their surroundings. "Tell me how you want me to make you come."

His confidence in pleasing her was making her melt like wax and she bit her lip in order not to give into his teasing but the tip of his fingers played at her entrance and her mouth flew open. "I-I-" La, he was making this difficult on her but when she wouldn't respond in time, he removed his hand completely and she whined in disappointment. "I want you to-um..." she looked down at the soft curls between her legs and blushed, "taste me..." she begged quietly, digging her fingers into the back of his neck. Zuko caught on, humming in acknowledgement.

The dragon-god smirked as he let her go, allowing her to slip back into water and he sunk down low enough so that he was facing her stomach. He glanced up at her, watching her expression of need overtake her lovely face. He growled deep from his chest thinking about the way she sounded when she begged him to eat her.

He lifted her by the waist and up out of the water. She yelped as he raised her above him and he told her to place her thighs on his shoulders. She did so, heels on his back, feeling his hot breath on her nub. Zuko moved backwards until he was at the edge of the pool and dipped down low in the water until it reached his shoulders. Katara placed her hands on the edge and braced herself for whatever he planned on doing next.

Her legs spasmed at the feel of his wet tongue dragging one large lick with the flat of it from her folds all the way to her clit. Teasing short strokes played with her knob. His thin lips nibbled, sucked and kissed playfully. "Zuko." She moaned, gripping the edge tight until her knuckles went white. "Please…"

He released her, giving her a sly smile, "You taste so good, Katara. I'm not sure I'm ready to let you come yet."

"Zuko!" she whined in protest. "I need yo-you to…ah!"

He gripped her ass cheeks with both hands. "You want more?"

"Yes! Fuck! Give me more. Please!" she couldn't stand the teasing any longer. He would bring her to her peak only to stop before she could reach the edge. Katara tilted her hips up to encourage him to continue and he obliged with urgency, licking and sucking her so loud it echoed on the walls of the cave. But she still wasn't close.

"Touch yourself." He ordered before continuing to feast on her, adjusting her hips slightly to slide his tongue in her folds, her fluids dripping down his chin. Katara's hand quickly made way to her overwhelmingly sensitive nub and aggressively started to run her fingers over it. The combination of his mouth and her hand had her on sensory overload and at this point she knew she wasn't going to last long. Her world spun and her mind went numb of any thoughts except the way he was making her toes curl.

He stopped when he knew she was close. "Finish while I watch." he told her. He licked his lips of her wetness and Katara almost came from the sight alone. Her face flushed with the idea of him seeing her touch herself in such a perverted position but she was too consumed in their lustful affair to allow herself not to reach orgasm. So, she slid her fingers from her clit to her folds and she gasped at what a wet mess he made of her. She looked away so she wouldn't have to see him watching her.

 **Look at me, Katara.** He spoke softly **I want to see your face as you bring yourself to pleasure.**

Katara looked down, his eyes scanning her face as her brows knitted and her mouth opened to release her cries. Wave after wave of heat ran up her body and she squirmed, rolling her hips to ride out her orgasm on her fingers. Zuko snatched her wrist, removing her hand from between her legs, and brought her fingers to his mouth, sucking every bit of her essence until there was not a trace.

Katara had no time to recover. Before she knew it, he had her out of the water, through the cave and around the waterfall, leading her back through the passageways to her bedroom and pushed the wooden door open. Nevermind that they were still naked. Zuko had her pressed against wall, prying Katara's open mouth with his tongue so that she could receive him. He kissed her feverously and swallowed every moan that she gave him. She held him tight, squeezing her arms around his muscular torso, so that she could feel him as much as possible. His hands ran up and down her arms circling his thumb around her muscles.

Zuko's touch had her in a daze and her knees buckled causing her to collapse on the floor. The dragon-god gathered her up, placing her on the bed and gave several soft kisses to her lips. Suddenly the air went from possessive to gentle. Katara opened her legs to him and he lied on top of her, careful not to put his full weight on her.

He kissed the area where her neck and shoulder met and Katara whimpered at how sweet he was being. Running his fingers through her hair, brushing her earlobe with his lips and kissing her forehead lovingly. The waterbender closed her eyes as he traced every part of her, slowly running his hands and fingers up her thighs, hips and sides. Telling her how he didn't want her to leave. How he would do anything to make her happy during their time together and promising that he would make love to her over and over until she begged him to stop.

Every ounce of Katara was hungry for him. His awful attitude from yesterday made her consider leaving him for good but when he touched her liked this, when he kissed her like this, when he spoke to her like she was the very thing that was holding him together, she couldn't help but submit to him.

"Tell me you'll stay." He begged, thrusting his hip forward causing Katara to hiss. "Stay?"

"Yes…" she moaned, roaming her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to crush her lips against his, "I'll stay, Zuko." She whispered. Katara's mouth gasped puffs of hot air as Zuko guided his cock into her entrance.

Zuko winced from feeling the mixture of her juices and his saliva. "You're so tight, Katara." He bit his lip as he reached as deep into her hot core as he could. He fit perfectly inside her. Katara loved the way he opened her up. "So…so…tight." The dragon-god's knees shook. He held still inside her, afraid that he might come soon. How could she feel this damn good?

Zuko jerked when Katara made the first move and arched her back as she lifted her hips, wrapping her legs tight around his waist. He took a deep breath, joining her as they collided, eliciting moans from one another. Their strokes were slow, powerful. They opened themselves to one another, allowing their bond to increase. Taking them to such new highs, all they could think about was each other and how their very souls seemed to have merged into a depth of heat and passion.

"Your mine. You belong to me." Zuko growled between clenched teeth, his movements increasing. "Tell me your mine, Katara."

"I'm yours!" she cried, gripping the sheets above her head, hair sprawled, the fabric being pulled from the corners of the mattress due to the movements of their love making. "I belong to you, Zuko, I…I-" the second time she let go, she saw white behind her eyelids, and the heat that built up in her stomach, pooled out of her walls and onto Zuko's member. He bit his bottom lip 'til it bled.

He removed himself, lying on his back. "Ride me." He said. She flipped over, swinging her leg over to straddle him. "The other way." He commanded. Katara blushed but did as she was told and faced away from him, sliding down his length and circled her hips just so, that it made him stiffen even more inside her. Watching his waterbender gyrate against him made Zuko think how much he never wanted this to end. Her long, wavy hair swung side to side as she moved, sweat glistening down her back, and her wanton sounds made his heart beat fast against his chest. This was more than the bond, more than sex and Zuko couldn't place how he was truly feeling for her.

"Come here." He stopped her, lying her down so that her back was pressed against his chest and he opened her legs wide with his hands from under her knees and thrusted upward. Her loud moans turned into screams. Zuko couldn't take it anymore and with that he thrusted once more before he released his seed deep inside her. Katara meeting him as she climaxed at the same time.

Zuko turned them to their sides, still inside her and held her tight. He hummed as she stroked the tips of her fingers in his open palm. They stayed silent, relaxed in each other presence. The afterglow lasted longer than usual.

They noticed it was getting dark and Zuko closed his eyes. Flames ignited on the candles in the room.

"I think I like you, Zuko." Katara admitted, her voice raspy from their intensive love making. He responded by reaching over to kiss her temple and stopped her hand from stroking his palm so he could hold it.

"I think-" Zuko started but he was interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling and Katara brought her knees to her chest in order to hide her embarrassment. She forgot she hadn't eaten all day.

Zuko chuckled. "I think we need to find you some food." He got up to get them both something to wear from the dresser then led her out of the room, lacing his fingers with hers.


	3. Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes Katara to the beach for the first time and they both encounter someone from Zuko's past. The reunion has Katara looking back at the flaws in her and Zuko's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna throw caution to the wind  
> I'm gonna send love  
> I can't handle my heart, or water  
> I want to stay afloat  
> I wanna go the extra mile this time" Becky Hill, Caution to the Wind
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The water! Oh, how she missed it. The smell of ocean reached her nostrils and Katara breathed it in like fresh air to her lungs. It had been months since she was able to touch the cool waves of the ocean. Granted, it was freezing back at the South Pole but being a waterbender, the temperature meant nothing as long as she was surrounded by her element.

She was surprised at Zuko’s willingness to take her outside of the volcano. Being unsocial made it difficult to get him to take her out more often. They had been to a couple villages to seek provisions much to his reluctance, but he knew her being human, charcoaling large game was not to her liking. Katara wasn’t sure if it bothered him when she wouldn’t eat anything he hunted but he seemed pleased to have the kill all to himself, so she guessed it worked in both their favors.

Katara had never been to a tropical beach. Zuko suggested taking her to the east side of the island in what he considered was the most beautiful of all the beaches surrounding it. Katara decided to take his word for it. Staying inside the volcano day in and day out was both boing and suffocating. Zuko didn’t seem to mind. When he wasn’t sleeping, eating, or bathing, he was making love to her. Eventually she had to get him to slow down when intercourse was causing her to become sore. He had too much stamina for her to keep up with, although he did comply without complaint when she asked him to give her time.

Giddy when lifting her hands in the air to feel the ocean breeze run through her fingers, hair whipping in the air, Katara jumped off of Zuko’s back, landing in the sand below her. The strange feel of sand covering her feet made her slightly jump and she almost lost her footing. Katara ignored it immediately, running like an overexcited kid to where the water and the sand met. She quickly removed her Fire Nation attire, flinging it in every direction, before stripping down to her bindings. The waterbender clumsily tripped over her own foot, not being use to walking on sand, and almost landed flat on her face, legs thrown in the air. She braced herself just in time.

Quickly jumping back to her feet, Katara flipped her wavy hair out of her face and spit sand out of her mouth. “I’m fine!” she exclaimed. A blush reddening her cheeks. She waved at Zuko, assuring him that it did not bother her in the least, but she could sense a snicker coming from his thoughts.

Meeting the waves crashing on the beach, Katara smiled at how the cool water ran between her toes. She inhaled through her nose, closing her eyes, and felt the pull of the water through her fingertips. Lifting both hands, she extended the wave way above her head. Drops of water rained down on her as she kept the wave above her, giggling as it trickled down her exposed skin.

Zuko watched on. Eyeing his young wife from a distance. As nice as it was to see his little waterbender get excited, the sun rays made him a sleepy. Opening his jaws to release a large yawn, Zuko flipped on his back to feel the warmth of the sun on his belly, stretching his tail out, and closed his eyes to take an afternoon nap.

The ground shook and Katara caught a glimpse of the dragon’s reflective red/gold scales as he laid out on his back. She puffed her cheeks in disappointment. The waterbender never met a creature who slept as much as he did. She was hoping he would at least take the time to enjoy the water with her but apparently, he had other plans. She decided not to allow his laziness to interfere with her fun.

Katara began to wonder if he knew he was getting fatter over the last several months since she’s been brought to his lair on the island.

**I heard that.**

Katara whipped her head around. Zuko hadn’t moved from his napping spot since she last checked five seconds ago. Scrunching her nose and sticking her tongue out in his direction, Katara dismissed his comment and went off to swim. Kicking her feet and holding her breath, the waterbender dove deeper into the water.

To her surprise, the deeper she got the more she encountered various creatures and fish that resided there. A blue and yellow stripped elephant koi swam by her. Katara extended a hand to brush its gorgeous scales, reveling in the fear and excitement that coursed through her very soul. In all her years, she never thought she would leave the South Pole to discover such a world. She only ever imagined living a peaceful life in her village well into old age, married to a tribesman and caring for their children.

After the creature was out of sight, Katara swam further into the ocean, using her waterbending to form an air bubble to breathe into now and then, otherwise, she was very good at holding her breath for long periods of time. She knew she should probably be cautious, considering she’s never ventured far from Zuko outside their home since they’ve been together. But eagerness to explore more of the watery world left her unaware of any possible danger. Not even the shift in the water’s temperature caught her undivided attention.

Swimming towards a school of fish, Katara swirled around when she felt something brush the heel of her foot. She frantically twirled around in the water, narrowing her eyes to catch whatever it was that touched her. After a few moments of observing her surroundings, Katara concluded that a small creature happen to pass by her when she wasn’t paying attention and continued on with her journey.

The school of fish swam around a circle in unison like a tornado. Katara gleefully kicked her feet to move inside the middle of it, using her waterbending to create a sprout, and pushed herself towards the surface. She flipped her hair once she reached the surface, gasping, and wiped drops of water from her eyes. Turning towards the beach where Zuko rested, Katara’s happy expression turned to confusion when she seen Zuko standing by the water, teeth bare and back arched, glaring in her direction.

Why was he looking at her like that?

Suddenly the temperature in the water started to become excruciatingly hot. Katara yelped, pushing the water to propel herself backwards towards the beach and that’s when she noticed. A pool bubbled like boiling water and suddenly a creature broke through the surface, black and silver scales reflected in the light of the afternoon sun and Katara had to cover her eyes to keep from getting blinded. A cry, louder and sharper than any eagle-hawk, ripped through the waterbender’s eardrums, causing her vision to blur and her hands to slap over her ears.

**Katara!**

She could barely hear the call when the cry caused a loud buzz to ring in her ears as it subsided.

**Katara!**

The voice was louder this time, seeming to be closer than before and she shook her head to wake herself up out of the daze she was under and used her waterbending to make it back to the surface. Katara began to wonder what creature could make such a noise then she recalled only one.

The waterbender’s eyes widened in terror as she caught a glimpse of the beast and its gold eyes locked onto her form in a death glare. Katara almost lost control of her waterbending as her heart pounded into her ears. “Zuko!” she cried. But before she could finish saying his name, red scales flashed by and a tail swooped underneath her, flinging her skidded across the water and she landed hard into the sand. It took her only seconds to jump to her feet, skin covered in sand, and watched as her dragon-husband wrestled in the sky with the crazed beast.

“Zuko!” Katara called again, worried that he might get hurt. Wings sending waves into the ocean, claws whipping at one another. Zuko fought hard against the black beast but despite its smaller form, it seemed to have just as much fierce in its fight as he did.

But not for long. Zuko gripped the creature by his shoulders, sinking his claws through its protective scales earning himself an even louder cry, and flung it aggressively towards the beach.

Katara seen it coming in time and ran out of the way before it collided into the ground, sending sand flying in the air. The waterbender made sure to get as far away from it as she could and was relieved when Zuko landed by her, allowing his wife to hide behind his hind leg, growling a warning at the beast that disturbed their afternoon.

The creature stood up, shaking its body of the sand, and turned to the couple, baring its teeth.

 **Zuko! Zuko! What is that?!** Katara asked panicky, steadying herself against his leg.

His muscles tensed under her touch and he didn’t turn to look at her. Only keeping his eyes on the intruder. It took a moment for Katara to realize the creature he just fought was another dragon. Only it was smaller and didn’t seem as powerful. But she wasn’t going to take the chance in underestimating it. She called the water to her, bringing it around the hand she wasn’t touching Zuko with, and prepared herself in case she needed to help her husband.

**So, this is what you choose? A human? Out of all the low life pest you could’ve chosen as your mate, you not only choose a human but a water peasant as well.**

Katara swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She could hear it. She could hear that thing!

 **You have no business here, Mai.** Zuko warned, crouching down in case she made a move.

 **Mai?** Katara screeched, dropping the water and narrowed her eyes jealously at the she-dragon. It relaxed its form, curling its tail up in what looked to be a seductive manner and strode a few more steps toward them.

 **There was a time when my business was welcomed. Did you forget me so quickly, Zuko?** She purred.

The dragon-god stood up straight, silently observing the female dragon in front of him. **If I recall, you left me for Ryujin. Apparently, Water-gods were more to your liking.** Zuko snapped.

Katara’s face gave a pained expression. Was he upset over losing Mai? The waterbender pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, unable to make sense of the situation.

The she-dragon made what looked like a frown and stomped her feet.  **Don’t mention that sorry excuse of a Dragon-God to my face again. To think he took a lower dragon over me. And died.** She laughed darkly. **He knew the consequences of being with a mortal and he paid the price for it.**

 **Zuko, what is she talking about?** Katara asked worriedly.

 **Hah! You don’t know, you pathetic little slut.** Zuko roared sharply over the comment but Mai didn’t move an inch. **My, my, Zuko, to take a human as your mate and failing to give her the details? For shame.** Mai stretched her front claws before laying on the ground comfortably and folded her arms. **For your information, human, dragons can only have one mate. Their bond is strong and therefore, unable to live without one another.**

 **I already know that!** Katara bit. **I’m well aware that we cannot be separated.**

**Why yes, little human, but while separation isn’t the only thing that could take either of your lives, so can death itself.**

Katara’s face contorted in confusion. Zuko growled a warning. **Stay out of this Ma-**

**For you see, when your life ends, so does dear Zuko’s. That is the strength of the bond.**

**What?** Katara shook her head, turning in her husband’s direction. **Zuko that can’t be true.**

He was silent, giving her confirmation that the she-dragon’s words were true.

But he was a God. Why would he willing give up immortality to be her mate?

Mai blew hot air out of her nostrils, standing up on her feet and strode over to where the couple stood, stopping ten feet in from the larger dragon. **Your guess is as good as mine, water peasant. There are very few of us dragon-gods and he prefers to throw his life away for a mere human. Tell me this, waterbender, do you prefer his human form over that of his dragon? Because it would certainly be shallow of you to accept only that side of him.**

Katara didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t as frightened of Zuko’s dragon form as she was in the beginning and his ability to turn into human made it easier to transition into their new life together. But when she really thought about it, she rarely was near him when he was dragon and a part of her wondered if she was self-consciously hurting him by distancing herself during those times. Was she being shallow for enjoying his human form more than his dragon? Did she truly like Zuko? All of him for who he is? They talked about their growing feelings for one another, but she never actually told him she loved him. He was her first and all this time she figured he knew. But thinking back, she realized Zuko wasn’t one for reading people. Maybe he did doubt her feelings for him. Maybe she should’ve made it clear that she loved everything about him, human or otherwise.

Zuko snapped his teeth in Mai’s direction. **Yet here you are, coming back to seek my attentions after five thousand years when you yourself are barely a deity. You are only ageless not immortal. Do not forget that death can take you at any time and I would gladly oblige to sending you into its realm sooner.**

Mai growled low.

**I have chosen my mate and you are no longer welcome in my presence.**

**And _you_ forget that once your precious waterbender is dead so will you follow. And if you’ve chosen this path, then you will pay dearly! ** With that, Mai lunged at Katara, snapping her teeth at her and missed when Zuko shoved the she-dragon with his head, curling his tail protectively around his wife.

Mai stood up quickly, eyes crazed and ran towards the couple once again. Zuko lifted his front claws, the two slamming into one another. The she-dragon flung her body side to side, using her strength to throw Zuko on his side and pinned him to the ground, scraping his jaw with her tusk. His scales reflected to gold, locking like armor, and blocked her tusk from piercing his flesh.

Katara rolled away when the two collided, leaving her dizzy and confused as her body slammed into a nearby palm tree.

Zuko whipped his tail at Mai’s backside, the sharpness of his gold scales ripped a part of her hide and she yelped. Deciding it was best to protect herself as well, Mai’s scales turned to silver and clinked her tail against Zuko’s. The she-dragon knew her odds against him were low. She was not immortal nor was she a high-ranking god, but she was determined to get to the waterbender before he overpowered her.

Zuko clawed Mai’s face, catching her by surprise, and some of her scales ripped off her face to the ground. Having enough, she opened her jaws and clamped down on Zuko’s neck. She was not hurting him, but it left him confused and riled up, jerking his neck back to get her off of him. His efforts proved worthless when he went to attack Mai, only for her to avoid or counter his attacks and causing her sharp teeth to cling harder onto his neck.

 **This is what you get!** Mai hissed. **You chose this!**

 **And would your reaction have been any different if I had chosen a Dragon-goddess as my bride?** Zuko retorted.

Mai made no reply, instead, bit down harder and to her surprise, felt the scales under her jaws crack.

Zuko’s golden eyes widened, body flailing more aggressively to get her off him. She could not kill him, but she could definitely hurt him if she got past his armor. Then there was no way for him to stop Mai from going after Katara.

Just when the she-dragon broke her way through another layer of scales, a large wave sprung out of nowhere, filling her mouth and nostrils, and she opened her jaws to gasp for air, releasing Zuko. Mai was washed away, landing where the ocean met the beach and away from Zuko. She whirled around, searching for the cause of the abnormal phenomenon, and caught sight of the waterbender.

“Don’t think for a minute that I’m weak, you slimy bitch!” Katara panted, lifting her arms defensively, “I have no problem drowning your sorry ass if you so much as touch him again.”

Mai chuckled weakly, locking her armor in place and turned to the waterbender. **Try me, peasant.**

Katara growled, clenching her teeth, and lifted the waves behind Mai high enough that she knew the she-dragon couldn’t escape. Mai looked up behind her, eyes widened in shock and attempted to make a run for it. But before her wings could carry any momentum, water came crashing down on her, encasing her body and then freezing her in place. Katara inhaled through her nose, lifting her right foot off the ground, then exhaled slowly, taking a wide stance and the waves carried the frozen orb away. Silence settled as it disappeared into the water.

***break***

Katara barely said a word to Zuko. He gazed at her as she sat by the fire in silence, arms wrapped around her knees. He had asked if she wanted to go home but she shook her head in silence. He was worried about her reaction to the situation that took place that afternoon. They sat still for hours until the sun began to set and Katara announced she was going to find firewood.

 **Is she dead?** Zuko asked, trying to break the silence. Probably not his best choice of words but he was never good at conversing to begin with.

Katara shook her head. **She’ll eventually get out. Ice only last so long in these climates. Maybe she’ll think twice before going up against me.**

**You should have killed her.**

Katara frowned deeply, closing her eyes shut and sighed **. I’m not like that, Zuko.**

**I know. That’s one of the many reasons why I chose you as my mate.**

“How can you say that?” She said, tears stinging her eyes. “How can you choose me, some random human? And one who is opposite your element? Why would you choose me after only knowing me for thirty seconds?”

Zuko moved his eyes past her towards the ocean. **I originally had no plans of keeping you alive. You showed up at my home, wearing that attire and I had assumed you were there of your own accord to seduce me. But once I read your thoughts and realized you had no idea of the circumstances you were in, I changed mind. I wanted to test you, see what your motives really were.**

“Zuko, what really happened to all your previous brides?”

His eyes snapped to hers. **Is that something you want to get into.** He warned.

Katara’s stomach flipped but she had to know. “No secrets, Zuko.”

**If you must know, I had eaten them.**

She cringed.

**I know this is something you do not accept but these women were selfish. Rich, powerful and demeaning. From what I’ve learned from their thoughts, they were part of a high society that took for themselves and let the poor go hungry. Even going as far as physically and financially abusing the lower-class citizens of the Fire Nation. When I learned of the sages and the royal families and their nobles destroying my lands for their own selfish purposes, I made myself aware after many years of slumber. They tried to appease me with gifts and women, but I would have none of it. After trying to sacrifice you, an outsider and slave to their schemes, I knew that was the last straw. I destroyed the capital with fire, running them out of my home for good.**

Katara sat there, allowing his words to sink in. She supposed she understood. Being a God meant making judgments well beyond her comprehension. If the same happened to her people, she couldn’t just idly stand by. Even if that meant taking lives. The waterbender was grateful to not hold such power.

**As for the very reason I chose you as my mate, would you believe me if I said I fell for you at first sight?**

“No.” Katara stated flatly.

 **My cleaver waterbender.** He mused. **No, your beauty and your thoughts intrigued me. I had met many humans, some kind, some evil, some lost. Yet you struck my interest like lighting. I had never met someone as selfless yet powerful and strong as you are. You could hold the world in your very palm, if you wanted, my wife, and the world would crumble at your feet.**

His words touched Katara’s heart. He really did care for her and she wanted him to know that she felt the same.

Picking herself up off the ground, Katara made her way to the bag she packed for their day out. She pulled out a blanket, walking over to stand in front of her mate and spread the blanket on the ground. He watched her in awe as she began to unwrap her bindings and let them pool at her feet.

Licking her lips, Katara sighed, averting her eyes to look at Zuko. “I don’t know what you really think of me, Zuko. Or more so, what you believe I think of you. What Mai said about weather I loved your human form more than your dragon made me think if you really believed that.”

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

“I want you to know that no matter what form you take, that my feelings for you remain the same. You saved me, cared for me, and loved me….” Katara’s voice shook at the last two words. “and I want to show you how much I love you as well.” Slowly turning to the blanket, Katara kneeled, crawling to the middle, and lied on her back, bending her knees and spreading her legs to expose her sex to her dragon-husband.

Zuko caught scent of her sweet fluids and went to make a move.

“No.” Katara stopped him in his tracks. “I want you to stay in that form. I want to show you how much I love you. How much you turn me on no matter what.”

Zuko, settled back down reluctantly, curious where his wife was taking this.

Taking a deep breath, Katara slid her hands up her sides, skimming her fingers over the side of her breast and exhaled shakenly as she looked into Zuko’s gold eyes and ran her hands over her nipples. They harden as she pinched and prodded her nubs, eliciting a moan from deep within her chest. A blush surfaced on her cheeks as she aggressively worked her nipples, arching her back and spreading her thighs wider. The waterbender’s toes curled, the sensation of touching herself in front of Zuko in his dragon form set her soul on fire, sending pressure to her lower abdomen and making her lower lips slick. Her brows knitted, heat coursing through her body and she breathed Zuko’s name with need.

He bore into her, willing himself not to change and ravish her body. What Katara was doing aroused him to no end. He always thought his dragon form disgusted her but seeing her touch herself like this meant more to him than she could ever realize. He had grown to love her and since the first moment she kissed him back at the Fire Nation Capital, he knew it was inevitable. Zuko couldn’t say he developed feeling for her then, but she definitely sparked something in him that made him want to make her his mate. The idea of death never crossed his mind in the beginning, knowing what their bond would be like but even after that, he could care less as long as it meant he could have her to himself.

Hot air left her mouth as Katara slid her hand down her stomach to reach the wetness developing between her legs. She rolled her clit with the tip of her middle finger, gasping from the intense sensation. It was swollen-sensitive to the touch and Katara couldn’t take how much having Zuko watch her turned her on. Her walls clenched involuntarily when smoke released from his nostrils and she was pleased to see how much her ministrations was to his liking.

Moving her finger more aggressively over her swollen nub, Katara bent her head back against the blanket, crying out loud when her vision blurred, and she succumbed to euphoria. “Zuko.” She called. “I love you. I love all of you.” She whimpered, feeling air brush her clit when Zuko shifted, giving out a deep groan. “Look how much you arouse me, Zuko.” Katara sunk two of her fingers in her wet core and lifted her left leg to get a better angle at her g-spot. “Any way you want me to please you-I will. I-I-“ before she knew it, the dam broke, leaving her breathless and soaking her finger from her strong orgasm. No matter what they do to each other, Zuko always seemed to have a way to bring her to new highs and she couldn’t help her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Katara removed her fingers from her folds, squinting her eyes shut and slumped lazily on the blanket. The fire illuminating against the glow of her brown, sweat sheened skin.

Panting softly, Katara stirred as she felt a pair of hands run up her calves to her thighs, brushing pass her stomach to her breast then to the back of her neck. Pulling it up until her lips pressed against another. The waterbender opened her mouth to taste the hot breath of her husband’s, moaning wantonly at the way he molded his lips with hers.

Zuko grinded his erection against her core, feeling the wetness of her orgasm rub up against his aching cock. She had him on edge since she first touched herself. Precum dripping from his head. His cock purpled and veins protruding. Katara clung to him, fingers dug into the softness of his back.

The dragon-god lifted his hips, angling his nature so he could slide inside his wife’s tight warmth. His stomach muscles clenched, an overwhelming sensation sending tremors up his body.

Keeping his lips locked with hers, Zuko plunged into her sex, swallowing the cry he caused. Breaking the kiss, he lifted upright slinging the back of Katara’s knees over the crease between his bicep and forearms, slamming hard into her. Katara clung to his thighs, willing him to go as deep into her as he could. Her breast bouncing as he shook her with his aggressive lovemaking. She caught his golden eyes with her own and she could see the he looked at her with such need. Whatever barriers were between them that they hadn’t realized was there, crumbled to pieces and they could see the vulnerability in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Katara.” Zuko admitted. “Agni, I can’t live without you.” His right hand moved to her side, rubbing his thumb over the softness of her belly. “Anything you want-anything you want, I’ll give you. You need only ask.”

“I want you, Zuko!” she replied, gripping the back of his thighs harder. “Fuck! I want only you.” Katara arched her back, feeling her climax descend and screamed as another wave of orgasm crashed down on her, a delicious feeling swimming through her stomach.

Zuko followed after, pulling their connection as flush as he could as he shot spurts of heavy come into her cunt. Blood rushed to his head as he tried to clear his orgasmed induced mind from causing him to collapse. He bit the corner of his bottom lip, moaning loudly as he rode out both of their orgasms and reveled in the afterglow. Katara clenched so tight around his cock, he had to wait for her to relax to remove himself.

“Zuko?” she sighed. He scanned her face lovingly, sliding his hand into her hair. “I want to lay next to you in your dragon form.”

He smiled, happy to know that she loved and accepted him for who he is, and placed a kiss on her temple before changing into his original form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to have released this chapter. I've been stumped but I think it turned out fantastic. Still trying to come up with an idea for the next chapter, so please don't hesitate if any of you want to throw out some ideas. Look forward to another chapter!


	4. Southern Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is nervous for her ad Zuko's journey to the Southern Water Tribe. On top of her bondmate comes another surprise and she can only hope her people will accept them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah! Guess who's back! I have been stumped lately but I'm glad I was able to get this posted. This this, by far, has been my most favorite fic to write, and let's face it, it's cause I'm a sucker for mythology. Just a little announcement, I will being releasing a new fic with Dragon!Zuko. Just a warning, it will be darker, with marital rape and major character death involved. So look forward to it later this spring!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Katara awoke with a deep sigh, arms stretched above her head, reaching towards the headboard of her bed. Her legs shifted against something warm and hard. Air hitched in her throat. Brazen heat struck her loins like fierce lightening, igniting a familiar feeling.

"Zuko…" Katara moaned arching her back. Her eyes blinked twice, narrowing at the new morning sunlight. She furrowed her brow, it was obvious she was no morning person but sleep hardly took her that night. It was not uncommon over the last several days.

Dreams of home surfaced in her slumber almost every night and the closer the date of their journey back to the South Pole, the more anxious she felt. She had not seen her father and brother in over ten years and Gran Gran in almost a year. She wondered all this time how she was and if the other women were faring well. Did her father and Sokka survive? Did they make it back home safe now that Zuko ended the war?

She gasped, arching her back. A trail of wetness left behind by Zuko's tongue, swept up her pelvis from her clit. He dipped it into her bellybutton, swirling it in circles before moving direction to her breasts. He collected the supple mounds into his hands, caressing them carefully and pressing them together to take both nipples into his mouth. He sucked them gradually, his deep moan sending ripples of pleasure into her lower abdomen and he smirked against her hardened nubs, pleased with the results of his morning attack.

A part of her wanted to tell him to bug off. Katara was amazed that her body wasn't overstimulated by his constant morning routines, especially most recently. He would wake her up every day when the sun would rise with his head buried in her crotch, ravishing her with his mouth.

He would finish her up at his own pace. Some days he was abrasive and others he was thorough. Sometimes he would finish her off in more tantalizing ways and some, he would enjoy using only his mouth.

Zuko's calloused fingers trickled down her newly swollen belly, warming his hand over. He released her breasts with a pop, sending eager kisses south. Katara clung to the edge of the bed, bracing herself.

He reached the apex of her thighs, his hot breath hitting her throbbing nub and growled, "Mine."

Katara pinched her eyes shut, craning her neck back and cried out. Zuko lifted her hips, her heels digging into the softness of his back. He flicked his tongue over the cleft of her sex, releasing a grunted moan of approval as she bucked her hips wildly.

Her immense string of dirty talk had a bead of perspiration trickling down Zuko's neck, her inner walls constricting around his sleek muscle and he readied himself for her sweet nectar. She came into his mouth splendidly, a rush of her essence slipping past his tongue down his throat.

He didn't waste a drop, leaving only traces of his saliva after he finished. Zuko licked his lips, a sly grin spread across his handsome face and he eyed his wife predatorially, towering over her and resting his forehead on hers. Katara's panting increased, the smell of herself on his breath spurred her arousal once again.

Zuko slid painfully slow into her waiting entrance, amused by her contorted face of impatience. Katara raked her nailed down his back when he snapped his hips. A faint spell of dizziness hit her like a wave and she almost climaxed from the thrust alone. Heat jolted up her spine, her mouth enclosed in a passionate kiss when she made to moan again.

Zuko rolled his hips in long, slow strokes, burying his hands into the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

Every moment with Katara was breath taking, he was overwhelmed by her unyielding personality, her compassionate nature, and her ability to make him fall to his knees to admire every part of her curvaceous body. For that he loved her and even more so for the child she carried in her stomach.

Everything about her was indulging and he could see himself spending an eternity doting over her.

He increased his thrust, branding her deliciously with his cock, but not enough to pound into her aggressively.

Katara's limbs shook uncontrollably. She could feel herself getting close, her hands cupped his face, forcing Zuko to lean on his forearms, and coaxing his tongue out with her own. She placed her feet flat onto the bed, rutting her hips up to meet his and he gasped in her mouth. They parted their kiss, their names spilling from each other's mouths in a throe of passion and Katara's high pitched scream of pleasure had Zuko tensing and he followed her into the depths of her orgasm with his own.

Katara stroked lazy circles into Zuko's back after they were done basking in their afterglow. She couldn't wipe the smile on her face. Her other hand caressed her pregnant belly, a sense of pride and affection had her eager to start a new life with her dragon-mate.

Her smile disappeared. The uneasiness came rearing back when she thought about how today would be the day she was going home. Fear of how her people might react to a Fire Nation native dragon prodded at her thoughts.

Zuko turned around to face her, sensing something off about his wife's emtions.

**There is nothing to fear. From what I've learned, the Water Tribespeople are a close knit and loving kind of people. I would not doubt that with your element comes understanding, I believe it's only natural that they accept you no matter their dislike.**

Katara sobbed. **That's the thing. I'm afraid that I would disappoint them. I love you so much, Zuko, that my biggest worry is that they'll never come to see you the way I see you, and I can't bear the thought of my family looking at me different.**

Zuko swept her into his arms, sitting upright with his legs crossed, he rocked his pregnant mate back and forth, kissing her on the temple before leaning in to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck. **You doubt yourself, love. You are still you, if not, better. The person you are today is due to the love and support your tribe has given you, do not doubt them.**

Katara released a shaky sigh, nodding her head in agreement.

Zuko advised her to get ready, leaving their shared room to prepare previsions for their two-day journey. It would likely take less than a day but Zuko refused to head straight there without breaks due to her state.

Katara eyed herself in the mirror after dressing. The furred parka Zuko had given her, found amongst his gifts, was more than just beautiful. It was obviously hundreds of years before her time and most likely made in the North due to its pale color of purple. The dress she was given was white, the furred boots also matching in color. It's possible that it was given to him by a Northern Watertribe noble or someone of higher ranking.

Slipping the gloves on, Katara headed out the room to meet her husband. It was hot in the Fire Nation, but the speed and height of Zuko's flight would call for a chilly journey.

* * *

Freezing winds wiped around her face. Katara clung tight to Zuko, willing tears not to spill. The whole ride she kept her face buried in Zuko's back, his soft scales emitting heat to keep her warm. She allowed herself to take a peek, ensuring they were on the right course and her heart leapt in her throat. There is was. The Southern Water Tribe. Her home.

But…it wasn't.

Large buildings occupied the areas where huts once stood. Ships, ones she did not recognize, lined in a row of what looked like ice made docks. A ring of snow circled what was now a small town. Katara could see people wonder the streets. From above they looked like ants but even then, she knew there was something completely different about her home now.

**Land outside the city** , Katara Relayed. **We don't want to frighten anyone. I'll do all the talking.**

Zuko snorted in response, flexing his wings to shift against the rapid winds, allowing him to be carried north of the city. People below pointed to the sky, scattering in different directions when Zuko swopped by. The dragon-god landed gracefully on the icy tundra, leaning down to allow his mate to jump off his back. Katara removed the mask off her face, her eyes narrowing through the blizzard to see a group of warriors heading their way.

Her hear hammered with anticipation the closer they got. Howling winds muffled the yells of the descending group carrying weapons. Some were waterbenders, Katara could tell. Making a quick judgement, she slammed her foot in the snow in front of her to make a stance. She bent at the knees, reaching down before lifting her hands in the air to build a wall of snow around Zuko.

The men stopped, eyes wide as they stared up at the red scaled creature who carelessly glanced their way before shaking the ground in an abrupt sitting position and proceeded to groom his claws. Weather he was in the mood for a good grooming or he was sending a threat by showing off, Katara wasn't sure.

She averted her attention to the group shakenly holding spears and brought her hands up in surrender. "Please." She called out. "I am Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda." She swallowed hard. "Can you please escort me and my companion into the village?"

The group exchanged looks of uncertainty. All but one, who's eyes like her own widened in shock.

Stepping from the group the man immediately removed his mask, mouth gaped open and brows furrowed. "Katara?" he spoke, his voice deep. But Katara recognized it. Her heart leapt with an immense amount of joy and she couldn't stop the tears from surfacing.

"Sokka." She stumbled forward a bit, her hesitancy hindering her ability to walk. Was it really him? "Sokka!" She cried out with a sob running towards the group. The winds knocked her hood off, revealing her crying face, long braid blowing in the wind. She jumped into her brother's arms. He caught her with a humpf but laughed joyfully as he spun her in his arms.

"Katara?! Is that really you?" She could feel him shaking. He parted their hug, looking over her face like she was some sort of ghost. "Yue, it really is you!" He hugged her again, this time tighter.

"It's me." She whispered with a smile. Katara thought she would never see him again. "It's me…" Her breathing became hallow. All the weight that barreled down on her shoulders from the war to losing her mother to being stolen and sacrificed, all of it whisked away with the hurtle, carried away by the winds and her eyes flutter closed.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's been unconscious since they've brought her in an hour ago. She seems quite fatigue so no worries there. Considering she's been carrying, it's best that she rest as much as she can."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Chief Hakoda. It is an honor that you requested my aid. It's good to see your daughter back safe and sound."

Katara slowly opened her eyes at the sound of familiar voices. Fire cackled in the room and she hummed in delight. She bolted upright, panicked by the feel of fur rather than silk sheets. Her eyes darted around the room, startling the others that occupied it.

Hakoda was the first to approach her. He ran to her bedside, worry on his face, and she could see the gray hairs on his temple and the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. Katara reached a hand out, taken aback by the man that she had not seen since childhood.

A tear surfaced in the corner of her father's eye when she cupped his cheek and Katara gave him a lazy smile. "Dad." She rasped.

He brushed stray hairs from her brow, pursing his lips and clearing his voice before responding. "Katara…" He choked pulling her in for a hug.

It was him. It really was. His stature was as strong as ever and his voice hadn't changed. Katara clung tight to his parka. How she missed him.

Another presence caught her attention. Gran Gran stood behind Hakoda with a wrinkled smile, her hand placed over the one Katara had flat against his back.

"It is good to see you alive and well. Welcome home, my little waterbender."

That's right, she's home.

"Sorry to disturb this reunion." Sokka interrupted. "It's good to have Katara home and all but what exactly do we plan on doing about that beast outside. He refuses to let anyone leave or enter the palace and keeps growling at passer byers."

"Zuko!" Katara shouted, pushing herself out of bed but was caught when stumbling backwards.

"Goodness." Gran Gran apprehended with a wave of her finger. "You are with child, and have fainted after traveling in a blizzard, you need rest!" She carefully led Katara back to bed. "I understand that he is your companion and a possessive one at that." She shot a glare at Sokka who huffed. "But it's obvious you two share something special so we will respect it."

"May I ask how you had come to meet such a creature?" Hakoda inquired.

Katara accepted a glass of water from her grandmother, gulping it down loudly before handing Kanna the empty cup and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Uh, it's sort of…complicated." That was an understatement.

"We are listening." Gran Gran nodded for her to continue.

La. "He's not just my…companion. He's- uh…He's my husband."

"Husband?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Okay." Sokka walked to her side, placing the flat of his hand on her brow. "She's clearly delusional."

Katara smacked his hand away provoking a yelp. "I am not! Look, it's a long, long story but Zuko is my husband. He even stopped the war!"

Gran Gran and Hakoda exchanged looks. He father scratched the nape of his neck, shaking his head "I've heard rumors of some winged beast destroying the Fire Nation capital along with a good majority of their vessels and weaponry. It's kind of the reason the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes were able to apprehend both the royal family and their war generals. In fact, they basically showed up on damaged ships begging for help. It was the oddest damn thing…"

Katara grinned. She knew her husband would have such an impact. Granted, it was more out of anger than it was for the benefit of the world, but he had done what he felt was right as a guardian of the Fire Nation and she was thankful for his good judgement.

"See, he means well." She finished.

"Not trying to pry into your freakishly weird relationship with that thing, but how the hell did he get you knocked up?"

"Well, he's not like other dragons but it's better explained if I show you."

* * *

"Amazing." Kanna circled the dragon-god in human form, fascinated as she poked and prodded at him much to his annoyance. "In all my life…to think your kind still exist! I have only heard stories of the Dragon-Gods as a child."

They stood in the center of the palace's great hall surrounded by bystanders eager to see the dragon who flew over their village, in human form. They were fascinated by his pale skin and gold eyes.

Entering the castle in only a light tunic and trousers, Zuko was bombarded by a group of women, some who Katara had hunted and trained with during the men's absence, offering the dragon-god proper clothing despite Katara informing them that he was incapable of feeling cold. They didn't take no for an answer, carrying her husband away to dress him.

Kanna carefully examined Zuko, humming approvingly. He tensed, his face going flush when she pinched his bottom. "Firm." Kanna commented with a chuckle. "No wonder my granddaughter carries your child so proudly. I would not be surprised if she comes out with twins."

"Gran Gran!" Katara and Sokka both shrieked in unison.

Katara covered her face, avoiding the whispers of her husband's features from among the giggling women surrounding her.

"Don't be so embarrassed." Anana, one of Katara's best hunters from before she was kidnapped, laughed. "It's all in good fun. The tribe hasn't been this lively in a long time."

Katara returned the laugh. "Yeah…it's good to see you and the ladies are doing well. I can't tell you how worried I've been."

"You? Worried about us. If anything, we spent every day that you had gone missing blaming ourselves., wishin' we were strong enough to have stopped those Fire Nation scum! Uh…no offense."

"None taken." Katara laughed. It faltered. _So, they blamed themselves_ …She should have come sooner.

"None of that look, now, Kat. We're fine, you're fine. That's all that matters."

After finding out about Katara's arrival and her dragon-mate, the whole tribe had gathered in the palace with food and gifts to celebrate. It was touching seeing her people cheerful and laughing, something she had not witness since before her mother died.

This was what she missed. She missed it so much, the thought of leaving tore at her heart.

"Hey." Sokka grasped her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She forced, tapping her fingers nervously on her thigh.

"You know." Sokka started. "It wasn't easy for us to leave you. When we returned, and you weren't here, Dad blamed himself. For months he refused to leave his hut, growing thin and wary."

Katara averted her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I, on the other hand, wish I could've joined him." Sokka took his sister's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I thought…if anyone was to blame, it should be me. I was the one he guilted Dad into taking me with him. I should've been the one here, protecting you. I abandoned you." His voiced lowered, face contorted in both anger and shame.

Katara leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sokka you're my best friend, I would never in a million years think that you would abandon me. You did what you felt was right to protect the people you love." She smiled thinking of the day she convinced the women left behind to band together, learning to hunt and fight on their own. "And I did what I felt was right to protect the women and children here. If I didn't go…La, Sokka, I don't know what the Fire Nation would've done to our home."

Katara would gladly sacrifice herself again for their wellbeing. In the long run, she met the love of her life in the most frightful of circumstances. But he protected her and loved her, her beautiful husband.

She stifled a grin, watching almost every housewife charge at him with different dishes, arguing with one another as they tried to spoon feed him. Poor Zuko was pretty much backed up in a corner.

"I met someone." Sokka declared. "Her name is Suki. She's the leader of a group of warriors on Kyoshi Island and man can she kick butt! I-I think I want to marry her."

"Well, if she's willing to put up with you, she must be pretty darn great." Katara teased.

He blushed, expressing a face of a lovesick puppy. "Yeah, she is."

The festivities went on for hours and Katara's eyes began to drift. Excusing herself, she left the Great Hall, but not without checking up on her husband who was smiling reluctantly around the women who proceeded to ask him a million question. He was shy but willing.

She rubbed her belly, stepping outside the palace and lifting her head towards the darkened sky. The blizzard subsided during her state of unconsciousness, making way for a crescent moon and the stars. It was peaceful.

The light posts made on the streets made glows that sparkled in the snow, reminding her of her last day here. Albeit, her home had changed, it was still her home and she never felt this content. The thought of leaving was overwhelming, but she had a place elsewhere, with her mate and their unborn child.

It was okay. She'll be okay.

**What is it, my love?** Zuko brushed his snout against her back, curling his tail around her to bring her closer.

**Nothing, just…I never thought that I would see the South Pole again.**

Zuko groaned, piercing gold eyes analyzing her saddened face **. But you are here now.**

**Yes. I am.** She stroked his snout.

**But you are not happy.**

**Of course, I'm happy!**

**No.** Zuko formed back into a human. **You are not.**

He held her close in his arms. "You want to stay." He stated.

Katara buried her face in his chest. "I do. I really do. But…"

"You think I do not belong here?" Zuko finished.

Katara arched a brow. "Zuko…La, Zuko, no! I mean, why would you think that? I just- this is not your native land. I don't want to force you from your home just to be with me."

Her husband smirked, caressing her face, and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "You are my home." He kissed her cheek, then the other. He cupped her chin, tilting it to meet her lips with his. "You and everything about you are my objective." He rubbed her belly in confirmation and Katara's heart soared.

"Do you mean it?"

Zuko chuckled, revealing his signature lopsided grin. The couple held each other close, relief washing over Katara.

Unbeknownst to them, the villagers had all gathered outside the palace, watching the two in an embrace. They all looked up, gasping and awing among themselves as they pointed at the sky, witnessing shooting stars go by.

Gran Gran tugged Hakoda's arm and held Sokka's hand. "This is truly the blessing from Yue and La." She stated. "And I have a feeling there's many more to come."


	5. And So Ends The Tale of the Water Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His life will come to an end in the years to come. To an immortal that was only a blink of an eye. But those moments, those short, wonderful moments, he would have her and she would have him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been utterly amazing for me to write and I would like to thank each and every one of you that has followed, favorited or commented on this fic. To turn this one shot into five chapters has been a bit of a challenge but man, did it turn out great. Look forward to my new dragon!Zuko fic, The Bloodbender and The Dragon King. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**"** _ I'm dancing in flames, I'm dancing in flames. _   
_ I ain't scared of the blaze, don't rescue me _   
_ And now I'm burning in your arms, endless fire in my heart _   
_ No, it's not a false alarm" -False Alarm by Matoma ft. Becky Hill _

* * *

 

_Once upon a time, there was a young waterbender who was taken from her home, carried across the great sea and brought to the Fire Nation to be sacrificed to the mighty dragon-god, Zuko, one of the fearsome and highly recognized of all dragon-gods._

_He had sensed her presence as soon a she step foot on Fire Nation soil. It was a scent he had never encountered in many a hundred of years._

_Over the next few days, the scent of the waterbender grew closer and closer, and he could guess the purpose of her arrival. The dragon-god laid in the dormant volcano waiting, ready to devour the girl who was in league with the treacherous, disgusting excuse for Fire Nation royals._

_When he had awoken from his slumber months prior, he had seen his home in chaos. War, death, starvation. It was the opposite of what he had worked so hard to deflect. He was the last of the dragon-gods. The Fire Nation was all that was left to protect, and he would continue to do so until he himself took his last breath._

_She ran. Her large, frightened blue eyes stared at him her utter fear and awe. His massive form descended upon her, eager to consume her flesh and rid of the evil that had blanketed his home, his people._

_When he finally caught up to her, ready to sink into her, her thoughts washed over him like a tidal wave._

_He seen her. A small girl running across the snow, a boy who looked just like her running after. Then he seen her tucked under the arms of a mother. So kind, so gentle as she caressed her daughters hair. Then he saw death, and fire and the emblem of the Fire Nation. Her tears strayed in the wind as her mother was carried out of the hut they resided in by her father._

_He seen her lying in the fetal position, knees brought to her chest and tears falling to the floor of the cell she was imprisoned in. He saw her cry for her missing brother and father, the women she left behind in an effort to protect and most of all, for herself._

_This was how he found she was brought here against her will. Poor waterbender. Poor Katara. She smelled like sweet oils while also giving off the scent of ocean water. He wanted to capture her, to take her where she stood and devour her in other ways that would make her cry out in pleasure. He could feel the fire igniting within his dragon form and his need to mate overtook his logic. If he took her now, he would surely succumb to the fate of his brethren._

_But those cerulean eyes, those beautiful eyes. Agni help him, he could swim in them forever._

_Zuko spread his wings and used his magic to transform._

_He brought her to his home off the mainland. He could tell she hated him. She was so strong, so stubborn and yet he couldn't help but be drawn to her. He wanted her to want him too, to look his way with loving eyes. He yearned for her. So much he felt like he'd die without her. So, he made her a waterfall, and hot springs and flowers so beautiful, it will only be for her eyes._

_Zuko begged her not to go, tossing aside his pride, and she said yes._

_When she saved him from the wrath of a previous love interest and openly gave herself to him, body and soul, it was then he no longer feared death. He could not imagine living an eternity without her. Without her smile, without her laugh, without her moans, without her touch._

_His life will come to an end in the years to come. To an immortal that was only a blink of an eye. But those moments, those short, wonderful moments, he would have her and she would have him._

* * *

"Wow." Izumi's eyes lit up, her tiny hands grasping the stick to her paper made red dragon. "So, mommy saved you?"

Zuko laughed, lifting his three-year-old in the air and kissing her nose. "In a way she did, love." He placed her in his lap and tickled her until she begged for mercy. "Your mother has a way of subduing the most frightening of creatures."

"I bet it's with her waterbending." Izumi giggled.

"I assure you, her words are scarier than her bending."

"Izumi! Zuko, you know it's past her bedtime, yet you insist on keeping her up like this." Zuko handed Izumi to his wife and Katara rested her forehead against hers. "Was your father telling you that story again?"

"Yup." Izumi giggled. "He says your scary."

Katara snapped her head in Zuko's direction with a scowl. "Okay." Zuko feigned a cough. "It's time for bed."

"Do I have to?" Izumi pouted. "I'm a big girl now because I'm going to have a little brother." She gestured to Katara's swollen belly.

"Nice try." Katara kissed her cheek with a chuckle. "Sweet dreams, my little dragon."

Izumi placed a hand on her mother's cheek. "Sweet dreams, mommy." Katara could look at her daughter like this forever. Izumi was so smart and so adventurous, she even learned to firebend at the age of two. Though, they were unsure whether she could ever be able to shift into a dragon like Zuko.

Zuko said his goodnights, brushing back his daughter's chocolate hair as her gold eyes fluttered close. "Goodnight, love."

Katara smiled, taking a mental picture of this moment along with the many memories she had stored of her family. It's hard to believe that it was only five years ago she had been swept away from her home and into the arms of a ferocious dragon.

**Am I still all that ferocious?** Zuko jested, smirking as he left his daughter's bedside to stand in front of his wife.

**Not as much but still so.** Katara prodded, lifting herself up by the tips to plant a kiss on Zuko's lips.

**Hmm.** He purred. **You know what that does to me.**

Katara arched a brow. **I could be scrubbing a dirty pail full of dishes and it'd somehow illicit the same reaction.**

"True." Zuko grinned, his calloused hands rubbing her belly. "The night is still."

Katara looked out Izumi's bedroom window. "Yes, it is." She laced her fingers with Zuko's. "I'll get my parka."

When she walked through the front doors of the Southern Water Tribe palace, Zuko was already waiting for her in only a pair of trousers, bare feet buried in the snow. She looked to the sky, the night was clear, and the stars shined bright that evening, just like the night her life had changed forever.

Zuko blew hot air from his snout, wafting her hair behind her. In the midst of her thoughts, he had shifted into a dragon. "Okay. Okay, I'm coming.". She climbed atop of his back and straddled him, rubbing his side so he knew she was ready. He made a running start down the snow-covered streets flapping his wings for momentum and they took off into the sky, a roar echoing in the distance.


End file.
